


Pansy's Sweet Shop

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, F/M, Food Kink, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: "Loki is sent on an errand for his brother, and in his quest to help Thor find the perfect gift for Jane, he finds more than he bargained for - for everyone involved."
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, My Sweet Valentine





	Pansy's Sweet Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> This is for Draco's Den SweetValentine fic fest. I picked Loki/Pansy with the chocolate prompt of swiss chocolate. This is what I came up with and I hope the recipient likes it! Many thanks to my beta for helping me! You know who you are!
> 
> And the story is complete!
> 
> I'm also full filling the Marvelously Magical Bingo Square: Loki/Pansy
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Pansy Parkinson sighed as she finished cleaning and straightening all the different types of chocolate in her store. _Who knew Draco was right about this? Both Muggles and wizards love chocolate!_ She made a hefty profit over the years with Draco as a silent partner in her venture. _If only I can meet someone who would love me for me…_ her thoughts drifted off as the door tinkled.

“Hello, anyone home?” the strangely familiar voice floated through the air. Pansy was in the back and froze.

“I recognize that voice! Could it be him? Really him?” she kept her cool and glanced from behind the door.

She smoothed her hair down, checked her outfit and stepped out feeling confident. “Hello! Welcome to Pansy’s sweet shop. I am the owner, yours truly. How may I help you, sir?”

Loki’s heart started racing when hearing her voice. He was browsing several different versions of swiss chocolate. He turned his head and let his eyes roam her pleasing form.  
Trying to talk some sense himself and failing, he thought, _You’re just here to pick out a gift for Thor. To give to Jane. Who should be here to do it himself? Hm. I should probably not engage this mortal, but she is such a delectable treat, herself. I am bored. Perhaps some harmless flirting is in order,_ the mischievous god convinced himself most thoroughly. 

He sidled up to Pansy. “My Dear, out of your vast selection, which chocolates are best? I am asking for my brother,” and here he couldn’t help sneering just a tad bit at the thought of Thor mooning over that insipid Jane, “and he wishes for me to pick out the gift he wants to give to his girlfriend as a gift.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh my! Of course, I can help you. While we’re at it, will you be needing any for your own significant other?”

“Hardly,” Loki replied, unimpressed with her fishing, yet unable to get her succulent form out of his mind.

“So you’re single then?” she asked brazenly, twitching her hips and her lips in his direction. Pansy noticed Loki’s grin briefly before he went back to browsing.

“The answer is yes. I do not currently hold to any romantic attachments. Could you close the shop, please, dearest one? I do simply need the _entire day_ to pick out my future sister-in-law’s gift.”

She gave him the side-eye at his over-dramatic, simpering display, unsure if he was mocking her or serious.

With a sigh at the mortal’s inability to tell the difference, he waved his hand, and two bags of galleons plopped down onto the counter. “As you can see, I could pay you handsomely,” he enticed her, dropping the act and moving in her direction. When he moved quickly behind her and pressed his nose into her throat, dragging his fingertips up her arm, he felt her shiver.

“Alright.” She quickly agreed, left him momentarily and closed the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed.’ Then, she closed the blinds, as well.

“Your silent partner won’t mind, will he?”

“How do you know about Draco?” She turned around in equal amounts of amazement and suspicion.

Loki smiled serenely as he went to the aisle where they had dark chocolate coconuts, ignoring her question.

Pansy let it go. Lots of people knew Draco. It wasn’t unheard of for him to tell possible rich clients of his investment strategy. She breathed in and out very deeply, squaring her shoulders. “Perhaps your brother’s girlfriend is more into these?” she gestured at the dark chocolate peppermint bark.

Loki arched his eyebrow at them, “No, she probably won’t like them.”

“How would you know? Wouldn’t you like to taste one?” she picked one up and shoved it into Loki’s mouth.

“Why you…” he started at her audacity, but his voice drifted off as he chewed the flavored chocolate and swallowed it. “That _was_ tasty! Do you have more?” 

Now was her chance to show him the good stuff. Yes! “The gourmet, special chocolate is in back. This way.”

Instead of following her, the greedy god gently grabbed Pansy’s arm and pulled her tightly to his body and kissed her. She didn’t resist in the slightest and practically melted in his arms.

“I think your brother’s girlfriend picked the wrong brother. She should’ve picked you! Wait why am I saying these things…”Pansy’s voice trailed off as Loki’s lips kissed her neck. His divine touch melted sipping nips and licks down the side to her collarbone.

“You’ve never met my brother, apparently,” he rasped between nips. “If I have it my way, you never shall. No one takes what is mine.”

It should have bothered her this guy was claiming her, but she couldn’t care less at the moment the way the heat was pooling in her lower abdomen. If this was all he did to her for an hour, she could probably climax from his touch alone.

“Draco didn’t even come this close,” she confided, moaning when she felt his hardness poking in her belly after he’d flipped her to face him. Pansy’s hands went to work, unable to decide where to put them, so she settled for everywhere.

“You had a thing for your silent partner?” Loki asked as he pulled away from her slightly, frowning. 

Pansy thought it was adorable he seemed jealous. “Don’t judge. We were schoolmates. I had a crush on him.”

“And now?” The world seemed to hang on those two words.

Not about to disappoint him, she replied, “I’m yours, God of Mischief.” 

Loki’s groan and subsequent grinding made her melt like the product on her shelves caught in a fire. Before he could get too far, she quivered in his arms, reaching out for a bar of swiss chocolate just behind him on a shelf.

She changed her mind and snagged its neighbor instead. “Here try this swiss chocolate rice Krispy bar.”

Loki dutifully allowed her to unwrap it as he continued to torment her. Tasting it, his eyes widened. “Mmmmmm this is delightful! Might I sample more of that confection? I did give you…” he whispered the amount of how galleons in the two bags he’d given her.

She gasped, “That’s more than I make in a year! How?”

“I am a Prince of Asgard, my dear. That is a paltry sum compared to the riches of my kingdom.” 

Pansy was used to being around rich purebloods, but Loki was talking about the kind of money even Draco’s dad drooled over.

Changing the subject so she didn’t come across as a gold digger, she asked him, just to be sure, “So, you’re not interested in your brother’s girlfriend, are you?”

“You have no reason to be jealous, my succulent little morsel. I do not covet what my brothers already slobbered over. Not in a millennium or ten. The answer to your question, most emphatically, is no. I do NOT covet her at all, and never will. If I didn’t owe him a favor and need his assistance in a private matter, I’d not even be here.” 

Loki kissed her soundly, grabbing her by the back of the head, forcing her to arch her back slightly as she shuddered at the light pain, clearly enjoying it. “I am surely glad the Fates saw fit to lead me into your path, however.” He stripped her up and down with his eyes. “You have no idea what I could do to you.”

Loki started to ravish her, irritated when she pushed at his chest.

“What is it?” he snarled at being interrupted.

“Don’t you want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” she asked, walking her fingertips up his chest.

He grinned sexily at her then, a smirk gracing his chiseled features. “What did you have in mind?”

Pansy led him to her bedroom upstairs. It was a small, one-bedroom flat just over the shop. Very convenient in keeping an eye on things, and kept overhead to a minimum.

“What…what are you…” Pansy’s heart was thudding fiercely when she found herself naked, up against the wall as Loki fed her different chocolates seemingly conjured from mid-air. It was quite the challenge to chew and swallow them properly while he was feeling her up.

Remembering she was a witch, and a powerful one at that, she murmured a spell. 

Loki felt his clothes vanish. “Very good, little witch. Interesting. I was unaware you could work your wiles without one of those little sticks you wave around.”

“I’m a woman of many talents,” she purred.

Loki’s dirty smirk returned. “I’ll bet you are. Perhaps you can show me the magical chocolates? I know there are some in your shop, you little minx.”

“We only keep those for – OH GOD! – special customers!” she squeaked as Loki abandoned all pretense, lifted her in his arms, encouraged her to wrap her legs around his lithe body and thrust upwards in one slick move, deep in her tight, glorious heat.

Loki reveled in the sounds she was making, how she arched her perky tits against his chest, clawed at his upper back and made her eyelids flutter. “How I wish I could take you back home with me to Asgard.”  
Rarely was Loki so forthright, but this mortal felt as if she’d placed a bewitchment spell over him, even though he knew it wasn’t so. If she had, he’d have killed her instantly. She really was that good.

Pansy imagined life in a world filled with Gods. “It must be….” Pansy’s voice trailed off again as he fed her another chocolate.

“Do I qualify as a special customer?” he growled at her when she clenched over his cock.

Circling her hips a little, she gave him a coy wink. “Wouldn’t you like to know!”

“Why you little - !” he snarled at her impertinence, then slammed her down on him as he thrust up into her at an inhuman speed, forcing her cunt to gush liquid ecstasy over their combined groins. When she’d screamed and come, he went back to his previous pace, allowing her a small break. “Now. You were saying?”

“Mm? Oh, right. Um, yes. You are a V.I.P.”

Loki just gave her a warning look that meant business.

“A very important person. Yes. You are a special customer. Very special.”

“I would say so. You shall grant some to me. Preferably ones that will embarrass my brother.”

“As long as you keep fucking me like that, I’ll give you anything you want!” she wailed as he poured on the speed again, forcing another orgasm from her before he moved her from the wall to her spacious bed. “Nice sheets.” He rubbed his hands all over Pansy’s expensive bedsheets that were a shade of dark green.

“Mother would love your taste in linens. I daresay, quite a few other qualities, as well.” It was a compliment of the highest order, and he meant every word, satisfied when she blushed in appreciation.

Taking advantage of the lull, Pansy pointed to a desk by the bedside. “Special wizarding chocolate’s in there. It’s Swiss, by the way, Draco’s favorite.” She quickly realized her mistake when he glared at her with fury.

“Why are you speaking about your silent partner? When you should be worshiping me?” Loki demanded firmly. “Perhaps I haven’t fucked you hard enough, seeing as you are still talking.” 

Draping her legs over his forearms and practically folding Pansy in half, Loki showed her the true power of a god’s prowess, nailing her into the bed, sweat flowing off his lithe, toned body onto her shaking, climaxing, convulsing one until he threw his head back, panting hard as he finished inside her quivering pussy.

He pulled out, and rolled over, drawing her shaking form into his chest, petting her hair. “Ssh, sh now sweet one. You did so well. I’m very proud of you.”

Loki allowed her some time to recover until he felt her sigh and go limp against him. 

“You are the best fuck I’ve ever had,” she told him, and he laughed.

“Of course I am.” Determining she was alright, he sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled the drawer open to reveal different flavors of swiss chocolate. Each had its own distinctive wrapper, runes on the outside and a sparkly essence coming from it.

“Oh my, this one seems pretty interesting.” Loki picked up the two-toned swiss chocolate swirl and popped it in Pansy’s mouth without consulting her as to what it did, the mischievous side of him wishing to cause a little mayhem. 

He was a tad disappointed when she simply chewed it and swallowed with zero effects he was able to discern. “I thought you said these were magical?” he groused, tossing the remainder back in the drawer and slamming it shut.

“They are. You have to know the proper incantation to invoke the effect, though. I haven’t told you them yet, and you won’t find out until we’re done here.”

“You will tell me, little mortal. How dare you thwart my fun!” But he was teasing her and began tickling her as she shrieked, her tits jiggling, which he enjoyed very much.

Pansy didn’t want this to end. Retrieving some chocolates from the drawer as Loki looked on in interest, the witch whispered an incantation to one of the magical swiss chocolate treats she held in her hand before feeding it to Loki. 

He started to sneer when nothing happened and she placed a finger to his lips. “Ah, Ah, Ah, just give it a moment, my sweet prince.” Silencing him allowed the magical chocolate to do its work.

Loki felt all tingly inside, glanced downwards at Pansy, but saw Jane instead. He blinked. He didn’t desire Jane, did he? That was a question for another day. He shivered. Ugh, he didn’t want Thor’s sloppy seconds, as scrumptious as Lady Jane’s physical form was.

Pansy chuckled softly as he growled at her, “What manner of trickery is this?”

“It’s a trick desire spell. The person who eats the invoked treat will see a figure of someone they know, but not necessarily their significant other if they have one. It could be a person’s family member, someone they hate, or even themselves. If you are looking for something to cause some trouble, this is the treat for you.”

It was difficult not to let a grin split his face from ear to ear as he thought about Thor and Jane having a magnificent argument. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when Thor presented his lady love with something sweet that caused her to possibly see old Selvig when making love to Thor. Sure, it would set Thor upon him with Mjolnir, but was worth the risk for the hilarity factor.

“Mmmm, I’ll take some of those my, sweet. May I come back as a regular costumer?” he purred in her ear softly.

It was Pansy’s turn to blink. “Yes. Of course. I have a party to attend to at my parents. They expect me to bring a significant other. I trust you could be that significant other? There are plenty more enchanted chocolates where those came from that will really enhance our bedroom activities, if you catch my meaning.”

He did, and couldn’t wait to see her again. “When and where?”

“Valentine’s Day.” She rattled off the address to her parent’s house, the day and time. “If you have any treats from Asgard, specifically chocolates, bring them along! This ought to be fun!”

“Indeed,” he allowed, taking her once more, highly doubting Thor would entrust Loki to run errands for him on Midgard ever again, but certainly grateful the oaf had sent him on this particular mission as he proceeded to turn the dark witch into a quivering mass of delighted female ecstasy.


End file.
